psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
WHAT I COULDN'T DO...
WHAT I COULDN'T DO... is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 25, 2016. Plot The video starts off with Jesse looking at the message on his board that his father wrote awhile back, stating that he is a psychopath. Corn asks why he even bothered keeping this on the board, with Jesse replying that this is the first time his father felt guilty for his actions. The two go outside and talk about Jesse's current situation. Jesse tells Corn that he had called many friends and relatives of his about the situation, in which most of them were willing to offer him a place to stay. Jesse also brings up that he's gotten back from the landlord of the apartments Mark was living at and stated that he was not able to offer him the apartment, after watching his videos on YouTube and felt uncomfortable having him at the apartment. Jesse concludes that it's because of his father. Jesse then gets on a bike and rides to the Abraham Household, with Corn following him. When Jesse reaches there Tom opens the door and very brusquely asks him what he wants. Jesse replies that he wishes to see how his uncle is doing, without explicitly acknowledging Tom's hostility. As Tom lets him in Jesse enters Larry's room and finds his uncle relaxing and laying on the bed with a neck brace, quietly watching something on TV. Larry states that he has a sprained neck, severe muscle spasms and that cannot get up. Larry wants Corn to turn off the camera, saying that not everything needs to be filmed, as he wishes to have a private conversation with Jesse. Unexpectedly, the two lie and continue to film. Larry then begins to have his discussion with Jesse, saying that he was trying to help him escape by wanting to kill his father, much to Jesse's shock. Jesse and Larry talk for a while, with Larry reminding Jesse that he can't help him anymore, and that Jesse has to get himself out of his dad's house himself, which Jesse reminds him that he has tried several times, but always ends up back there. Larry acknowledges this problem and Jesse is gonna have to do something else about it now, and will actually have to get as far away from him as he can instead of just hiding around in the local areas, as he just wants his old life back, saying several times that he "just wants to stare at the woods" in his backyard. Tom abruptly comes in, and again in a quite hostile tone says that he needs to talk to Jesse. Both Jesse and Corn leave the room, after Jesse says his goodbyes to Larry. Once outside, Tom accuses Jesse of the incident because of his father's injuries, and berates his cousin, saying that Larry had always been there for him, and Jesse just takes advantage of his help, and as if that weren't enough, now Larry has taken his aid to a point where he has now injured himself, and Jesse is still acting like the needy one. Jesse tries to speak, but Tom yells at him to shut up, saying that he will not be silenced this time. He goes on to explain how he's been having to deal with stressing over Larry's stress over his worries towards Jesse's situation. Jesse continues to yell back, but Tom continues to silence him more. He then bluntly reminds Jesse that he is Larry's son, not Jesse, and tells him to leave, to which Jesse hesitantly agrees. Before leaving, however, Tom reminds him that he used to stand up to him, but now he can't even look at him, and to never return. Tom closes the door, then Jesse and Corn begin to walk away. As the two are going down the road, Jesse crosses over and leaves Corn behind. Corn asks Jesse where he's even going, but no response from Jesse comes back. Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Tom Abraham *Larry Abraham *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (mentioned) *Mark Locuson (mentioned) *Theresa Abraham (mentioned) *Chris Ridgway (mentioned) *Anita (mentioned) *Nancy (mentioned) Victims Locations *The Ridgway Residence *The Abraham Household Trivia *Tom is livid at Jesse for what happened to his dad, telling him to "shut up" and goes as far as to accuse him for orchestrating the attack, just as Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. accused Jesse of planning it. **As of this time, there has been a backlash against Tom's behavior of his handling the situation with the latest gaming video of Dark Souls on Larry's Lounge having 350 dislikes and comments ranging from praise for standing up to Jesse and telling him the error of his ways to actively criticizing Tom for his behavior. Tom's Twitter account has also seen a majority of tweets, criticizing his behavior as well. **Tom's acting was also criticized by viewers, some viewers going as far as to call him the worst actor in the series. * It's revealed as to why Jesse kept his father's words written on the board "I'm a psychopath": Jesse believed that his father felt guilty and tried to take responsibility for his actions. * It is revealed that Larry was indeed trying to run over and kill Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, so that he can free Jesse from Jeff Sr.'s abusive control and let him escape. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos